


So Close

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Tied 'round our beating hearts verse [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom Stephen Strange, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sub Peter Parker, Switch Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter is always hungry for what his daddies have to give him.Kinktober Day #21: SwallowingStarker Bingo 2019 Fill, N2: "Age play"Rarekinks Bingo 2019 Fill, B1: "Bukkake"Season of Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, N1: "Masturbation"





	So Close

Peter was on his knees, hands tied behind his back in one of his favorite silk bows, the dusted pink one, the one that felt like a cloud and yet, put marks on his wrists like no other could if he was careful enough and measured his struggling just right. 

But he wasn't struggling right now. He was right where he wanted to be, peering up at the two men who meant the most to him, at the most glorious they ever could get. 

Both Stephen and Tony were standing in front of him, naked as birds and pulling, tugging, stroking at their cocks as they got closer and closer to climax, all the while Peter stayed kneeling and waiting. 

He peered at them through his thick brown lashes, batting them like the good boy he was - or looked the part of, one could not chase the glimmer of mischief in his eye, nor did his daddies ever attempt to. He was much too pretty sitting on his ankles, pouting that his reward was too long to come, even though it wasn't, or would not be for much longer at least.

Each man had their own tells when release started creeping on them, climbing up their spines in sparkles of pleasure that grew till their eyes closed of their own accord and they groaned, or shouted or whimpered. Tony did that sometime, and neither Stephen nor Peter could quite describe just how easily it could push them to their own releases. 

The abandon on his daddies' faces, the beads of sweat that rolled down Stephen's forehead and ran down the length of Tony's chest, all salty water Peter wanted to taste, lick and drink and moan through it. 

Instead, he stayed put, and presented his face to them, just a little higher, just a little more obvious what he wanted.

He might be the subbiest sub when it came to these two men, but his wishes were always put forth and held with the adoration Peter could only have dreamed of before he met them. 

Peter was growing restless from waiting, his cock straight and so hard, so so hard against his belly but he couldn't touch, wouldn't. He whined; a high-pitched, painful sound that made Tony moan and Stephen curse, their hands flying that much faster on their dicks. Small drops of precum flew about, some catching in Peter's hair but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

He tried to knee-walk closer to them but Tony tsked so he stopped. All as well as Peter's balance was weak at best, and they came to him instead, their cocks now mere inches from Peter's face. So close indeed, that the smell of them, the musky, heedy, essential fragrance of their manliness wafted over Peter and he moaned, for the first time that night. 

Tony's jaw went slack, either from the sound Peter made or from the pleasure he was giving himself and Stephen seemed unable to restrain himself, he leaned down and kissed Peter's lips. It was nothing short of the messiest kiss, with teeth that pulled on Peter's bottom lip and drool flowing out on both ends, Stephen grunting and Peter whimpering in need. His arousal was getting painful by this point but Stephen shushed his next sob.

"Close, baby boy, I'm close."

"Me too." Tony added. 

And Peter's daddies never lied. The next thing he knew, jets of cum were flying through the short distance that separated his face from their rock hard cocks, only to land just about everywhere. From his lashes to his hair to his chin and, where Peter wanted it the most, on his stuck out tongue. 

He grinned as he swallowed and lapped at the contours of his mouth, trying to get as much of their release as he could. Both his daddies groaned seeing him like this, covered in their cums and flushed from the pleasure it gave him. Tony helped by swiping his pointer over Peter's cheek and pushing it in his mouth, far, until his taste buds gave place to his throat and Peter gagged, his doe eyes watery but filled with thankfulness. 

"What do you say, Pete?" Stephen asked and Peter kneeled straighter in his spot.

"Thank you, daddies." Peter chirped. 

Tony gave a short laugh before kissing Stephen, quick pecks and licks that brought him to the man's ear where he whispered something Peter couldn't hear. 

The feral look in both his daddies' gazes was promise enough for Peter not to ask though.

Not a minute later, Tony was half on his knees half lying on the floor, with his head in Peter's lap and Peter's cock stuffed in his mouth.

He couldn't control the cry that escaped him then, choked and high-pitched like he was in pain. His arousal had been neglected long enough that it'd been both muted and all-encompassing at the same time but now, with Tony's experienced lips and tongue working his cock, Peter felt his body tremble all over. 

Stephen was watching them with enraptured eyes, one of his hand still stroking his now certainly over sensitive dick almost absentmindedly. 

"Go on, baby, suck his little cocklet raw, you're doing so good, Tony." Stephen's voice was so deep, Peter saw the same shivers that ran down his body make the hair on Tony's back raise. 

It didn't take much longer, the tip of Tony's tongue playing with his frenulum and lapping up and down the underside with the barest edge of his teeth grazing up his dick made Peter come before he was ordered to. He nearly collapsed on Tony's back when his climax subsided and left him empty, in all capacities. 

Tony rose on his knees and supported him with hands on his shoulders though. Peter gasped when he saw his daddy was looking at him with the most mischief he'd seen in his eyes that night and again when he saw him lean closer and realized what was happening.

Tony hadn't swallowed.

"Open, Pete," Stephen asked, ordered really, and who was Peter but a slut for the filthy things these two came up with. 

He opened his mouth, wide and inviting, the drying cum on his cheeks pulling at his skin deliciously, and Tony opened his mouth against his in turn. A semblance of a kiss that was more Tony's charged tongue depositing its thick load over Peter's and Peter moaned. His eyes fluttered shut at the idea that he'd been the recipient of all of their cums, had tasted and was still busy swallowing a messy mixture of them three, all under the gazes of his daddies. Their own eyes were still dark with lust and Peter made a show of swallowing his last mouthful, all too pleased to hear Tony groan at the sight and see Stephen's cock pearl another drop of cum. 

"Good boy." They said at the same time, their voices both laced with exhaustion and fucked-out bliss.

Not routine, but something Peter was certainly used to, and not keen on ever seeing disappear. 

"Thank you, Daddies." he batted his lashes and licked his lips one last time. 


End file.
